1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatic welding along a welding expectation line. More particularly, it provides a measure against a situation in which an electric arc does not strike at a welding start expectation point.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In such a case where oil adheres to the surface of a workpiece or where the surface of a workpiece is covered with an oxide film, an electric arc sometimes does not strike at a welding start expectation point. In a case where an electric arc has struck at a point different from the welding start expectation point upon moving a welding torch along a welding expectation line, the different point becomes an actual arc start point. Welding from the arc start point to a welding end expectation point is possible. In this case, however, the welding of a section from the welding start expectation point to the arc start point remains unfinished.